Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.133$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.133 = \dfrac{13.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.133} = 13.3\%$ $13.3$ per hundred = $13.3$ per cent = $13.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.